


Piercings

by withowlmyheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Brotp, Bokuto Koutarou's Birthday, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, bokuto wants to get his tongue pierced, captains meeting, kuroo is shocked, minor kuroken, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withowlmyheart/pseuds/withowlmyheart
Summary: Thanks to Terushima, Bokuto decides that getting his tongue pierced, maybe is not a bad idea.





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Bokuto Koutarou! This is my little present to him and every Bokuto's fan. ♡
> 
> The fic is based on rhymewithrachel's (ig) art.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BzfZA_poOnJ/

It was a long time since the three captains met. The last time was before the spring tournament, and everything has changed. Now Kuroo and Bokuto were on the road to the nationals while Terushima had to reorganize the whole team to become stronger after their crushing defeat to Karasuno. It did not bother the blonde one, he knew his teammates were capable enough to become stronger, but it did not mean they did not need to work hard. And that was the worst part.

Enjoying a little free time was the main reason why Terushima messaged the two captains from Tokyo. It did not take long to convince them to meet at Miyagi. Mainly because Bokuto wanted to see his tiny disciple and Kuroo had some strange interest in one tall and salty blonde guy. But they managed to met at Terushima’s house, taking advantage of the fact that the blonde’s mother was out for reasons of work.

The doorbell rang unceasingly and Terushima’s first thought was that out of his house was a catastrophic disaster and one of his neighbours came to notice him. However, when he opened the door an energetic "hey, hey, hey!" filled his eardrums. Terushima flicked and then Bokuto’s arm was on his shoulders.

"What’s up, man! It’s been a long time!" The golden-eyed shouted, energetic as always.

"Oya, oya." A second voice appeared and the silhouette of the cat’s captain entered the gateway. "You look great. Did you change your hair? I like it."

The three guys, after a brief welcome, went to the kitchen. Of course the first they wanted was to eat. They were athletic teenagers after all. Terushima just told them they could take whatever they want, and both captains exchanged a dangerous gaze. Two minutes later half of Terushima’s pantry was empty.

The three of them talked for a long time, about their teams, the trainings, the Shonen Jump news, Akaashi’s conference to Bokuto when he lost the gymnasium keys, and how Kuroo tried to go on a date with Kenma and both ended in a video games store because the tall one broke Kenma’s Playstation. The conversation finally landed in other themes far from the volleyball.

"And you guys?" asked Terushima, bowing his head. "Do you ever think about getting your body pierced?"

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other, apparently without an answer. The first to talk again was Kuroo.

"I have thought it once… Well, maybe more than once. But I’m not sure about it. With volleyball and other stuff I’ll probably get injured. Although I’m totally into tattoos. Just not now." Bokuto nodded, like it was his opinion, but Terushima smirked and got closer towards him.

"And you, Bokuto?"

The aforementioned shrugged and looked away. Terushima saw in him a little hole where he could go.

"C’mon, I’m sure you’ve thought about it. You seem the kind of boy who would get it..." Terushima pushed and Bokuto’s eyes collided with the blonde’s. "It’s cool, isn’t it?" He stuck out his tongue and showed it to an interested ace.

The golden glance studied the metal ball stuck to his tongue and Terushima guessed Bokuto was tempted to touch it.

When they first met, the three captains did not have to wait much to become friends. They were kind of similar. But Kuroo was less into piercings, tattoos and flirting. The black haired was more the nerd type. Not like Terushima had anything against it, but for once he wanted to have a friend more like him. At first sight Terushima thought the same about Bokuto, but some way he managed to see a shine in the ace’s eyes telling Johzenji’s captain that he was hidden a part of himself. Maybe because he was ashamed, or because he had never done that kind of things. But Terushima was an expert on that field.

"Dude, your piercing is breathtaking!" finally said the Fukurodani’s spiker.

"I have to admit it looks nice on you" recognized Kuroo, throwing some fries to his mouth.

"What does it..." Bokuto stole one of the candies Kuroo had left over the table while he was looking away. "I mean, did it hurt?"

Curiosity. Terushima smiles become bigger. Curiosity was the first signal of interest. Maybe if he played well his cards he could see if Bokuto was really into that stuff like him. A piercing twin, it would be awesome!

"Yeah, but it was not as bad as people say." Terushima raised a brow.

"And, you know… How does it feel?" Bokuto’s eyes twinkled and it was when the Johzenji’s captain knew the bicolour-haired one was really interested.

An unforeseen idea crossed his mind and he smirked, approaching to Bokuto.

"Do you wanna taste it?"

"Of course!" Before any of the captains could even speak, Terushima broke the distance with Bokuto’s lips and kissed him.

Kuroo’s mouth opened into an “o” and he stared at his two friends suddenly kissing. Of everything he thought could happen, that was the less expected.

On the other hand, there was Bokuto, whose eyes opened like he was an owl, excessively surprised. But, he was! His friend was kissing him. His tongue made his way into the ace’s mouth, joining Bokuto’s one. The Fukurodani captain did not pull away. It was quite the opposite. He slightly tilted his head and the kiss got deeper. Terushima’s hand brushed the ace’s soft skin and slipped down. It felt good. Really good.

"Guys, do you need me to book you a hotel room?" Kuroo asked, still in shock.

The two captains finally broke away, a smile placed in both of their lips.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Bokuto laughed so hard Terushima smiled too. Kuroo regarded his friends, still skeptical about what had just happened right in front of him. He thought they, definitely, got crazy.

Their stay did not take them a long time and the two captains left the blonde’s house. Chocolate was all over Kuroo’s face and his thumb was trying to take it off. Meanwhile Bokuto, for once, was not talking. Instead, he was looking to the starry sky, like it was the first time he had seen it. Maybe it was, because Bokuto never paid attention to it. But he cannot be blamed for it, the sky of Tokyo was more polluted than Miyagi’s one.

"I was thinking..." added Bokuto impromptu, his eyes now onto his friend’s.

"You? Thinking?" He mocked and received a poke from Bokuto in his ribs. "Okay, okay, sorry, bro. What were you thinking?"

"I’m going to get my tongue pierced." Kuroo stopped and guffawed.

"Bro, how well did Terushima kiss?" asked rhetorically.

"Shut the fuck up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @stanfukurodani.


End file.
